Humane Raid - EMP
Humane Raid - Key Codes Humane Raid - Insurgents |unlocks = Humane Raid - Valkyrie Humane Raid - Deliver EMP |reward = $10,260 (Easy) (Crew Only) $20,520 (Normal) (Crew Only) $25,650 (Hard) (Crew Only) Reduced price for Hydra |protagonists = 4 GTA Online Protagonists |fail = Hydra destroyed Player(s) killed |cost = }} EMP is the third heist setup for the Humane Raid in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The players must drive to the coast near the Elysian Fields Freeway in El Burro Heights where a Dinghy will be waiting on the beach coast. Get into the boat and travel south-east towards the aircraft carrier. The carrier is near the edge of the map, and will take a few minutes to reach. Once near the carrier, the player must drive to the rear, where a large 'cut-out' in the rear of the boat leads to stairs and a door, leading to the interior of the ship. Military will have to be killed to get to the fighter jets. Team work and communication are essential to get through the waves of enemies. Go slow and keep the crew together to decrease the chances of getting killed. The crew will work their way around the stairs and paths which lead them to the upper deck, on which the Hydra containing the EMP is located. More enemies will be scattered around the deck so watch out. One player will collect the Hydra whilst the other 3 players will have to collect one of the 5 P-996 Lazers on board. The players now need to shoot their way out of the area, avoiding missiles from several pursuing jets. Deliver the Hydra to Sandy Shores Airfield and once the jet is stored in the hangar, the mission is complete. Mission Objectives * Go to the Dinghy * Go to the vessel * Take the stairs to the flight deck Pilot * Steal the Hydra * Deliver the Hydra to the drop-off point Demolitions and Defenders * Escort the Hydra to the drop-off point * Take out the fighter jets Glitches *A glitch may occur when replaying this setup mission. The jets may not take off and will instead remain at the airstrips of Fort Zancudo and, strangely, Los Santos International Airport and the bridge next to Fort Zancudo. *Very rarely, a glitch may occur which causes the Hydra to be stuck on the deck of the USS Luxington ATT-16, unable to take off or do anything aside from firing its weapons. If this glitch occurs, the Setup must be failed and restarted. Gallery HumaneRaid-EMP-Menu-GTAO.png|Lobby preparation. HumaneRaid-EMP-ApporoachingVessel-GTAO.png|Approaching the USS Luxington ATT-16. GTAV-Heists-Update-27.jpg HumaneRaid-EMP-Unarmed_Lazer-GTAO.png|Unarmed P-996 LAZERs located within the hangar deck. HumaneRaid-EMP-Stealing_Hydra-GTAO.png|Stealing the Hydra. HumaneRaid-EMP-ShootingEnemies-GTAO.png|Shooting down the enemy jets. HydraRear-GTAO.jpg|The Hydra parked inside the hangar. EMP1-GTAO.jpg|The EMP being taken out of the Hydra. EMP2-GTAO.jpg|The EMP from another angle. GTAV PS4 Heists 034.jpg|Promotional screenshot showing the USS Luxington ATT-16, Hydra and several P-996 LAZERs. Video Trivia *It is revealed in the cutscene before this setup mission that Agent 14 is not fully paying for the heist, and that the stolen Hydra would be sold to fund the rest of it. *In the enhanced version, when the player takes off from USS Luxington ATT-16 and destroys the pursuing jets after collecting the Hydra, the radio will be tuned to Los Santos Rock Radio and "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins will automatically play. This is a reference to the movie Top Gun. **Strangely, the game will prompt you to turn off the radio and listen to the score. *This mission is very similar to the mission Vertical Bird in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In both missions the player is tasked by an unspecified government agent to enter an aircraft carrier from the lower decks, shoot their way up to the main deck, and steal a Hydra to be used for another purpose. *This mission bears a striking resemblance to a cut Story Mode Heist mission called "Harrier", in which Solomon Richards would require Michael to steal a Hydra from the same aircraft carrier for him, so that he can use it for his Meltdown movie. Michael then would gather the trio to plan for the assault. Story after that is unknown. *The player can find various props of stored P-996 Lazers, which have removed missiles and enclosed exhaust systems. As happens with Fort Zancudo, there are carts with stacks of missiles. *The enemy Lazers will only focus on the Hydra, meaning that the pilots defending the Hydra will be safe and can aim with the missiles easier. *The alarm heard in the carrier is the same used in The Big Score (Obvious Approach). Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online